Embodiments of the invention relate to a comparative and analytic lens for comparing and/or analyzing data.
A user often needs to compare data in a spreadsheet with other data in the same or another spreadsheet or report. For comparing data in the same spreadsheet, a user typically uses a split view, adds extra calculation columns to the spreadsheet, or runs a new, different report that compares the two reports together.